Asker and Responder
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Hayate and Hinagiku have been getting closer as of late. An important event is coming up. Will their friendship progress? *By Request. Final Chapter added*
1. Scurry

Disclaimer= **I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

* * *

Hayate's hands were sweaty. He would never have imagined that what he was going to ask for would be this difficult. Usually when he asked Nagi for stuff like this, she would turn demonic. What kept him going was the unwavering confidence he held that Nagi wouldn't mind him taking on the role he was offered. As he plays out potential scenarios in his mind, his head hits Nagi's doors head-on.

"Come in!" yells Nagi from inside.

"Milady, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, its that Hakuou Academy's Vice President resigned. President Katsura Hinagiku-san has offered me the spot. I wanted to accept it, but first I just wanted to make sure that you are okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I be Hayate? Do you like her or something?"

_Huh_ was all Hayate could say because all of his energy was spent blushing red.

"I'm just playing. Go ahead and take it. I'm sure you will be a better VP than our previous one."

"Thank you so much Milady!"

"Next time Hayate if you want to do something like that, you do not need to ask for permission."

* * *

Hayate sprints to Hinagiku's house to tell her the good news. Hinagiku was certainly grateful that he came all the way to her house. While she was focusing on him and his exhausted state, she let one particular thing Hayate said go in one ear and out the other:

"I am your VP." Notice that he did not say Hakuou's VP but _her _VP.

"Hayate-kun, thank you for coming in person and telling me the great news, but it would've been more convenient by phone."

"Hinagiku-san, telling this great news to you in person was well worth the sprint."

"Thats sweet, but you --"

"It also means that I'll be closer to you." She blushed when he said that.

"Well, since you put it that way..." Hayate gently puts his hands on her face. He goes in for a kiss. It was like slow-mo to Hinagiku; the closer he got, the redder she got. Getting cold feet, she be like:

"Thanks for accepting the position. See ya at school tomorrow."

* * *

Hayate goes to school the next day and runs into someone that he was not expecting to see.

"Nishizawa-san, what are you doing here?"

"Hayate-kun, I successfully transferred to Hakuou Academy."

"Oh well, good job. Thanks."

"Hey Hayate-kun, what's up with the badge?"

"Oh this? I'm Hakuou Academy's new Vice President."

"Really that's wonderful!!" Ayumu practically jumps on Hayate to give him a hug and as they are doing that, witnessing the embrace in its entirety is a very vexed Hinagiku. As Ayumu and Hayate hug it out, he hears his name being called out by Hinagiku. He grows instantly fearful because as he turns to look at her, her eyes look all demonic and the background is all flames. When he lets go of Ayumu to look at Hinagiku, Hinagiku momentarily regains her composure and then shrieks:

"HAYATE-KUN, HOW COULD YOU!?!" She runs away crying. Hayate starts to chase after her, but then out of nowhere, Princess God steps in to restrain him, leaving Hayate all stunned looking.

"Himegami-san?"

"Let her go vent alone." Hayate is worried. He tells Himegami that Hinagiku is supposed to swear him in as the new VP in a ceremony that very same day.

"I understand your concern. Running away to her _spot_ will help her clear her mind before the ceremony."

"Okay, then."

* * *

A/N: **What do you think of the first chapter? Give a review if you wish. The second chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Butler Arseness

Disclaimer= **I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

* * *

Moments before the ceremony starts, Hayate manages to catch Hinagiku sitting by herself backstage in the auditorium. He chooses his words carefully.

"Hinagiku-san, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why did you run away when you saw Nishizawa-san hugging me?"

"Oh, that? Well it was nothing really. It was just poppycock, that's all."

"Okay. Can you be just a little bit more specific? I ask because you really had me worried…"

"You should get ready Hayate-kun. The ceremony will start any minute now."

"Alright then."

* * *

Later on long after the ceremony ended, we find Hinagiku at her desk trying to clear her head. She punches her drawer in frustration. She asks herself why she was being so cold to Hayate and rejecting his advances. Although he does not want to harm her, she concluded, she still cannot figure out why she won't let him get close to her. After being in a pensive state for a while, she heads home. Nearing there, she spots a familiar figure with its back against the wall parallel to her house. Hinagiku cannot get a clearer look because it is night time. As she approaches her house, she recognizes the figure as Hayate.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come home, Hinagiku-san…"

"I do every night. Why did you wait so long for me?"

"Yesterday I was at your house and you didn't get what I was trying to say. Maybe this approach will work." He pulls out a piece of paper and gives it to her. She curiously opens it up and reads the poem Hayate wrote:

_I've got to be honest_

_How you go about your day_

_How you carry yourself_

_It leaves me quite astonished_

_You leave me slackjawed_

_And its when you're not even smilin'_

_I had to do this_

_It may sound crazy_

_I went out of my way anyway_

_Because you are a very special lady_

_The rest will have you dialed in_

_I know that to be true_

_To me its appropriate disclosure_

_I hope its not TMI to you_

- - -

_I feel you_

_I need you_

_You mean the entire world to me_

_I yearn for you to hug me_

_For intimacy and tight clutching_

_I hope this brief statement makes my intentions clear to you_

_Katsura Hinagiku-san, I want to be with you…_

* * *

She turns around, blushing scarlet red. Hayate asks, "What do you think of it?" She says nothing. He asks again. No response from her still. Finally. Hinagiku walks towards her door, gets in her house, and slams the door shut.

* * *

A/N= **Think Hinagiku's reaction was messed up? Stay tuned for the final chapter of this fic.**


	3. Seek to Fall

Disclaimer= **I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

* * *

The door slams shut, leaving Hayate crushed. Saddened, he walks away. Meanwhile, Hinagiku is sitting down, back against the door. She reads the poem Hayate wrote for her for what seemed liked the umpteenth time. She again sets it down. Her eyes get all jittery and thus, she bursts into tears. She curses herself for being stupid.

"Hina, you MORON! Why did you not say anything! The boy WAITS outside your house for hours hoping to talk to you. He writes you the sweetest poem EVER and THIS is how you thank him!?! How could you be so mean-spirited!" A light bulb lights up in her head. Hinagiku thinks that Hayate is still outside, shell-shocked from what transpired. She decides to talk to Hayate about what went on and to explain why she reacted the way she did. When she goes outside, Hayate is nowhere to be found. She gets her coat and goes in search of him

* * *

Hayate walks around aimlessly for a few hours. It is nearing midnight and he is walking along the sidewalk next to the main street where there were some cars driving back and forth, much to his surprise. Hayate remembers everything that happened and shakes his head. He asks why did Hinagiku-san do what she did and what did her actions signify. As Hayate says this to himself, he turns to see a car speeding near the stop sign nearest to him. Eyes narrowing and body facing the street, he times his jump and leaps into the street, hoping to be hit by the car. Hinagiku comes out of nowhere and pushes him out of the way and back to the sidewalk. She slaps him and asks what on earth was he thinking. Tears were in her eyes.

"What idea did you have in mind by trying to pull off that stunt?"  
" I do not know. I guess I just wanted to you know.. go away?"  
"I'm glad I came when I did. Who knows what would've happen had I been a second too late..." She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hayate-kun, I'm sorry for rejecting your feelings. I was so confused because never has a boy done what you did for me."  
"...The poem?"  
" That poem was the sweetest poem I have ever read. You're writing skills are top-notch, like Shakespeare."  
"Thank you, Hinagiku-san." Hayate flashed a wide grin.  
"I'm just so glad that you are okay and that you did not get hurt." Hinagiku starts crying again.

"Please don't cry Hinagiku-san. Beautiful girls should smile and not frown." With his thumb, Hayate deftly wipes the tears from her eyes."

"Hayate-kun..." He gently grabs her shoulders. Hinagiku giggles and gives him a hug. They remain in an embrace for several moments. After a while, they let go. They look each other in the eyes.

"Hinagiku-san, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Of course I will!"  
"Oh thank you thank you!!" Hayate's eyes start to get watery. He goes in to kiss her again. This time Hinagiku accepts his feelings. They kiss and both kiss each other with as much passion as they can muster.

* * *

A few years pass and we find Hinagiku walking along the main street. She and Hayate both graduated and have since started living together in an apartment downtown. Her friends and sister, as well as her mom, have all asked her when Hayate plans to propose to her. Hinagiku always replied that whenever he did, she would not hesitate to say yes. Those talks flashed in her mind as she stood parallel to the stop sign. The stop sign brought back many memories and she thanked God that the memories were not permanently branded as bad. Hinagiku turned to face the street. Everything seemed peaceful to her. Her life seemed perfect. She let her mind drift away when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Surprise darling! I hope I didn't scare you..."

"Hayate-kun, you could never.."

"Hehe, well I will be straight up with you." That is the primary reason why their relationship has stayed so strong for so long; they were always honest with each other.

"What is it?" As she said this, Hayate jumped on the metal railing and crouched down. Hinagiku started to get worried.

"Hayate-kun, what are you doing?"

"Before I do this, I just want you to know that I love you. You make me the happiest man in the entire world! I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Hayate-kun..."

Hayate jumped in the air and did a forward flip. He landed down on one knee in front of Hinagiku. He opened a small box that had a ring in it.

"Hinagiku-san, will you marry me?"

_What do you think she said?_


End file.
